


平行世界我爱你

by asasmile



Category: r1se
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asasmile/pseuds/asasmile





	平行世界我爱你

他们的乐队用一年时间从音乐节暖场爬到倒数第二个登场，也算是突飞猛进。上场之前五个人把手掌叠在一起喊了口号，大家都太紧张了，声音夹杂在帐篷外的喧嚣里，混沌不清甚至没人知道自己在喊什么。所有人都奔向上场口时张颜齐脚下绊了一下，他扶住墙壁，眼睛不由自主地便去看周震南。周震南也在看他，视线交错那一瞬，张颜齐就觉得自己的手不再抖了。  
张颜齐的手指骨节分明，拨动吉他弦时有力又张扬，青筋血脉顺着手腕蜿蜒生长。台下疯狂尖叫的女孩子们，更希望这双手拨弄的是她们的蝴蝶骨。一串急速的弦音过场，周震南把麦架上的麦拔下来，随着节奏激昂跳跃，他宽大的红色衬衫一边滑下去，露出一截白皙的肩。接近尾音时舞步戛然而止，他停下，举起麦，如亲吻一般将双唇贴上去。  
张颜齐按住弦，他知道，他们的主唱要开始魅惑众生了。

下台他们头一次接受了音乐节媒体采访，每个人都装起人模狗样的架势，周震南还特意把他那件磨起毛的ysl外套套在演出服外面。那件外套上绣满亮粉色的花纹，外面还镶着一圈金边，要多浮夸有多浮夸。也是每次看到周震南穿这件衣服，张颜齐才能想起来这位成都富少屈尊降贵和他们整天窝在一间出租屋里，享受交不上电费连空调都吹不起的待遇。  
几个人局促的互相谦让，最后还是第一个把周震南推了出去。  
采访的小姐姐看着好笑，便缓解着气氛：“先来一组快问快答吧。”  
周震南甩给卖友求荣的队友们一个白眼，又紧张的抬手梳理自己的刘海。  
“姓名和担当？”  
“周震南，主唱。”  
“摇滚还是爵士？”  
“爵士。”  
“猫派还是狗派？”  
“狗。”周震南咬了下嘴唇。  
张颜齐发誓周震南看了自己一眼。  
“那你还养三只猫？”这是拆台的队友。  
小姐姐被搞懵了：“那到底是猫派还是狗派？”  
周震南这次干脆堂而皇之侧头盯着张颜齐：“狗。”  
行吧队友们心想我们是狗粮派。  
“最后一个问题，想不想红？”  
“不是想。”周震南眼仁瞬间黑得发亮，“是我一定能红。”  
所有人都愣了一下，接着便有人吹出一声响亮的口哨。  
张颜齐在后面鼓着掌：“南哥，霸气。”四个字说完，就被人用力一巴掌拍在后背上。  
“张颜齐下一个。”  
“唉唉唉？”  
“姓名和担当。”  
“张颜齐，rapper兼吉他手。”  
“火影还是漫威？”  
“呃……嗯这算什么问题啊，这都不是同一个世界观的，甚至都不是同一个国家的，我……”  
“养猫还是养狗？”  
“……老虎……”  
“啊？你养什么？”  
“唉……我不是……”  
张颜齐感觉到有人从后面踹了他小腿一下，力度不小，差点把他踹到当场跪倒，不用回头他也知道是谁。  
“那你想红吗？”  
“我……”  
因为实在是没有经验，采访的问题让张颜齐的大头又大了几圈。回到后台他自己说了些什么自己都不记得，还被队友挪揄平时你rapper那张嘴明明口吐莲花。张颜齐挠着头笑，队友用胳膊肘捅了他一下。  
“问你想不想红你都能支支吾吾半天。”  
“那是重点吗？重点是他支吾半天最后回答也不是很想红！张颜齐，你早说你不想红啊，不想红哥哥们还和你混什么呢?”  
“真没有，哪能不想红呢，真是热晕了，热晕了……”张颜齐尬笑了几下，刚想岔开话题，感觉自己手腕被人拉住了，接着一股不小的力量拽着他就往外走。张颜齐一扭头，只看到周震南一个后脑勺。  
“南总揍轻点啊。”  
“南南别打断他手，明天还有演出呢。”  
张颜齐跟着周震南出了化妆间，把队友们不走心的规劝声关在门内。  
“唉南哥，南哥咱这是去哪啊南哥……”  
周震南也不回答，两个人至今进了换衣间，然后熟门熟路的锁了门。  
“南哥……”  
周震南把外套脱了往旁边一扔，张颜齐就闭嘴了。  
周震南身上还带着舞台上未散的热气，掀起眼皮，从张颜齐的锁骨喉结一路撩到张颜齐的嘴唇双眸。就这一眼张颜齐就被按到开关了。  
张颜齐之前不是个性欲很强的人，他虽然上大学就开始玩乐队，人却很保守，交女朋友都是三个月牵手半年才亲嘴，直到遇到周震南。周震南有时候站在台上也爱边唱边斜眼瞟他，那种眼神是涣散开的，迷离在他自己的精神世界里，却又仿佛故意要给他窥见。张颜齐从来都受不了那种眼神，让他失控般渴望。  
“周震南。”  
他每到这种时候就要叫周震南的全名，好像在提醒自己这个人是谁，不要被他蛊得丧失心智，可是手已经从衬衫下摆探进去握了对面纤瘦的腰，附身就吻。  
湿热绵长吞魂摄魄的吻。  
周震南被吻到双腿发软，张颜齐用手搂住他的腰，侧身又去舔他的耳朵。那是周震南最敏感的地方。张颜齐的舌尖转过周震南的耳骨，又用牙轻轻咬住耳骨钉往外扯。  
周震南的呻吟就这样被细密的扯了出来，带着声尾的颤音，是抓人心的钩齿。  
“嗯……”  
他抬起双臂挂在张颜齐肩上，转了一下眼眸。  
“张颜齐……”  
张颜齐就知道周震南要说什么，他连忙低头又去咬周震南的嘴唇，想要封住他的话，但却晚了一步。周震南的嘴唇嗫嚅时和他的唇瓣厮磨，话语声和粗重的呼吸声混在一起。  
“……你能不能快点。”  
操。  
张颜齐是个五讲四美好rapper，这个字只存在于心里和行动上。  
更衣室里有张长沙发。张颜齐轻易地把周震南展平在沙发上，又拿了垫子垫在他腰下面。  
周震南有腰伤，所以不管这个妖精平时怎么磨，张颜齐倒也没用过太不管不顾的姿势。  
裤子早被周震南自己蹬掉了，张颜齐一低身就抓住了雪白的脚腕，顺着点点啄啄地吻到大腿根，又张嘴隔着内裤去帮周震南咬。  
这下周震南是真的受不住了。  
“张颜齐你来不来……我，不想这么射。”  
张颜齐从他两腿之间抬起头，眼眸已经是极深的褐色，笑唇只有一边在笑。周震南就知道他养的野兽已经醒了。  
被操进去的时候周震南嗓子里发出一个迫切的悲鸣，身体不由自主弹起来。张颜齐一下插得太深，不好调整动作，连忙用手扶住周震南，把他往自己怀里带，免得他浪费腰力，可是自己早就忍不住了，把周震南固定在自己双臂中后，就急着大力抽插几下。周震南细碎的叫声，潮热的呼吸，全都扑在张颜齐胸前的玫瑰花上。  
“张颜齐……张……颜齐……啊……”  
周震南做的时候就喜欢断断续续喊他的名字，夹杂在欲望宣泄中，他反而是比较沉默的那个。  
他们在彼此的身体里迷失，沦陷。  
周震南被插射时眼泪已经不受控制的流出来，张颜齐没有带套，最后一刻想撤出来时却被周震南夹住了。张颜齐有点慌乱，周震南却已经全身都贴了上来，一下反而插到了更深的地方，周震南浑身颤抖着收缩，张颜齐随即悉数射进了他身体里。  
被内射其实不怎么舒服，周震南感到一阵疲惫，头抵在张颜齐肩头剧烈喘息着，感受到异物从下体向外流，他有点眩晕，抬手摸到了张颜齐的眼泪。  
“南南。”张颜齐开口嗓子都是干哑的，“你这是干什么啊……”  
周震南就仰头去吻他眼角的泪：“张颜齐，你脑袋瓜里又在想什么呢？你想什么就说啊，你什么都要和我说啊。”

沙发很窄，两个人挤在一起用一种互相嵌合的姿势。  
“我这一阵都失眠，昨天好不容易睡着之后做了个特别特别漫长的梦。”  
“漫长？”  
“嗯，差不多四个月那么长。”  
“你这个梦时长也太具体了把。”周震南轻轻笑起来。  
张颜齐佯装发怒打断他的笑：“你老实听我说。”  
周震南于是又蜷缩起来，一副乖得不行的样子。  
“梦到我们一起参加一个比赛，一起成了大明星，可以一起站上灯光舞美都特别酷炫的舞台。但你是第一名，我是第七名，我们虽然一起出道了，但还是离得有点远，我很想很想爱你，”张颜齐说着说着，思绪就混乱起来，“，于是我一直用力跑，一直跑啊跑，但还是跑不到你身边，后来我就不敢爱你了。”  
“所以你今天就说也不是很想红？”周震南支起身，看向张颜齐，语调倒是平静缓和。  
张颜齐没有错开视线，他声音有点赌气，“我不是要放弃，我是想，必须要能追上你时再……”  
“你傻吧！你这个脑壳就是想七想八才这么大的！”张颜齐话还没说完，周震南忽然提高了嗓门，并且毫不客气照着他脑门就打了一下。  
“你问那个世界的周震南了吗？”  
张颜齐被打懵了。  
“假如真的有那样一个世界，我们还是相遇了，我们还在唱歌，我们还在拼命，那么”周震南盯着张颜齐，他抿了抿嘴唇，表情透露出决绝。  
张颜齐捂着自己脑袋瞪大眼睛。  
“无论在哪个世界，只要能够相遇，周震南都会爱上张颜齐的。”

END.


End file.
